witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher spoiler checklist
Of course, You have been warned. When editing this page, please link with two brackets ( name or link text ) any named character or monster, any location, etc. Even if the page does not currently exist. Please check that the spelling is correct before linking however, so that when the page gets created all the links will point to it correctly. Women * Triss Merigold - After you saved her you get the option to 'stay for a while...'. Image:Sex_Triss_Merigold1.jpg|Triss Merigold Fistfighters * You can practice fist fighting with Eskel after giving the potion to Triss. Eskel can usually be found on the second floor wandering around, mostly in the armory. Signs * Aard Sign - Air, Found in the basement outside the Labratory. Tutorial will lead you to it. Meteorites / Runes * Red - You can get this only by choosing to fight the frightener. Afterwards, while you are getting the potion for Triss, talk to Vessemir and ask about arguing with Triss. He will give you a red meteorite after the conversation along with some other items. Women * Peasant Girl - Give her tulips (wanders near the peasant huts outside the main part of town). Looks like an ordinary townsperson. * Vesna Hood - Escort her home sucessfully, bring a bottle of wine to the mill near Vizima after dusk (19:30). * Abigail - Late in the chapter she will give you the option to 'Get to know her better...'. Image:Sex_Peasant_Girl.jpg|Peasant Girl Image:Sex_Vesna_Hood.jpg|Vesna Hood Image:Sex_Abigail.jpg|Abigail Dice Players * Zoltan Chivay - Teaches you about the Dice Game at the Inn. (Need the Dice Box before this). * Odo - Part of a quest. (Novice) * Mikul - Part of a quest. (Novice) * Haren Brogg - Part of a quest. (Novice) * Gambler - A person at the Inn. Fistfighters * Fat Fred (Inn) Signs * Igni Sign - Inside the Crypt for Mikul's quest. * Aard Sign - Outside the cave near the bottom of the map. Meteorites / Runes * Red - The Crypt in the Chapel from a corpse of an old friend. * Red - In the Crypt after you done Mikul's quest. Pay a re-visit. * Blue - From a Salamandra corpse, late in the act. * Blue - Buy it from Haren Brogg. Do this early in the chapter. Contracts * Barghest - 10x Barghest skulls for Abigail. Barghests attack randomly on the road at night. * Drowner - 3x Drowner brains for Reverend. Drowners can be found near the shoreline. Bestiary entry needed. * Ghoul - 3x Ghoul blood for Kalkstein. Ghouls can be found in the crypt and also along the road at night. Bestiary entry needed. Trophies * Nadir - Run past the Mill and you find him/her/it there with some Drowners. (I think it only spawns after you have escorted Vesna Hood home). * Ozzrel - At the end of the Crypt (after Mikul's quest - the second time you go in), you will find a larger named Ghoul named Ozzrel. Women * Prostitute - Can be found here and there. All give the same card. Can be 'bought' with flowers after a Side-Quest, or before with money. * Half-Elf - Enter the house across from the Warehouse by day and do the quest. She will be in the house across from Vivaldi's house after you complete it. * Gossip - She walks around and wants a pair of gloves or a gem. * Shani - After the party where you invite a friend, ask about the battle and make sure you have a red rose to offer her. * Morenn - Get the side-quest 'the lost boy' from Vaska. Bring her a wolf pelt and select the middle option (relieves stress). Image:Sex_Hooker.jpg|Prostitute Image:Sex_Half-Elves.jpg|Half-Elf Image:Sex_Gossip.jpg|Gossip Image:Sex_Shani1.jpg|Shani Image:Sex_Morenn.jpg|Morenn Dice Players * Elven Convict - In the prison with you at the start of Chapter 2. * Gambler - At the Hairy Bear Inn. * Zoltan Chivay - He's either at the Hairy Bear Inn, walking in the streets, or at Vivaldi's house. * Carmen - You find her standing outside the Eager Thighs Brothel in the slums or inside the brothel. (Novice) * Gardener - Outside the hospital during the day. (Novice) * Vaska - In the Swamp (Novice). * Munro Bruys - At the Hairy Bear Inn. (Professional). * Thaler - He walks the streets or is in his shop across from the Hospital. (Professional). Fistfighters * Butter Bean (Hairy Bear Inn) Signs * Igni Sign - In the Spider Cult Lair in the sewers * Aard Sign - In the Spider Cult Lair in the sewers * Quen Sign - In the swamp cave * Yrden Sign - In the druid camp * Axii Sign - In the mage tower Sephirah * Chocc'mah: Kalkstein gives you this one. * Tipperath: Buy this from Declan Leuvaarden. * Kezath: Do a task for Vaska in the swamps. * Maal'kad: From the Cockatrice in the sewers. * Veen'ah, Ghe'vrath, Oth: From the shrine of Melitele in the hospital or in the Swamp. * Y'esath: Cave in the swamps. * Neh'tza: Tower Sentry quest. * Keth'aar: Received from Raymond when investigation is complete. Meteorites / Runes * Blue - 1x Buy from Thaler. * Blue - 2x At the Order Merchant. * Blue - 2x At the Dwarven Weaponsmith * Red - 1x in Cemetary Crypt Sarcophagus * Red - 1x in Mage Tower * Yellow - 1x on Ramsmeat (if you kill him) * Sun - 1x Buy from Thaler Contracts * Alghoul - 3x Alghoul marrow for Kalkstein. Alghouls can be found in the cemetery areas. Bestiary entry needed. * Dog - 6x Dog tallow for gravedigger. Dog tallow can be harvested from Dogs. However, in the course of the game no dogs attack you. At night, you can attack dogs when the location is dangerous. However, if you don't believe in killing innocent canines, there are some alternatives. If you are in the slums, sometimes you will be attacked by fleders. If the fleders are near dogs, they usually get killed. There is usually one in the Spider Cult Lair. Dog tallow is also dropped as random loot in dead monsters. If you can wait until Chapter 3 to complete this contract, killing the wolf boss voref also gets you a Dog Tallow. * Drowned Dead - 10x Drowned Dead tongues for Siegfried. Drowned Dead can be found in the swamps. Bestiary entry needed. * Echinops - 3x echinops rootstocks for gardener. Echinops can be found along the path in the swamps. There is one outside the cave. Bestiary entry needed. * Wolf - 10x Wolf pelts for Jean Pierre. Wolves can be found just north of the Druid camp and also in the cave in the swamps. Trophies * Cockatrice - Killed in the sewers. It's a 'must do' quest. * Coccacidium - A very tough man-eating plant in the Swamps. Can actually spawn in a few different places, but it is the same plant. Once you kill it once, it won't spawn again. Women * Triss Merigold - Send Alvin to her, then chat with her and buy her a ring with rubies. * Shani - Send Alvin to her, then chat with her and bring her a silver amber ring. * Rozalind Pankiera (Lute Girl) - the girl you get the lute from for the bard Dandelion, either bribe or beat up her father to get to her. * Noblewoman - Stands in the street outside Triss' near the jester, wants a Kikimore claw (they pop up at night). * Noblewoman - Wanders around the bank, dressed all in white. Wants a silk scarf, which can be bought from the Peddler in the Temple Quarter. * Blue Eyes - Courtesan with blue Dress in the Lady of the Night (actually need to get her card to finish a side quest). * Courtesan - 500 orens or a bottle of perfume (if you have the recipe) 300 orens if you drink the knight at the banquet under the table. * Princess Adda - after a short set of fed ex quests all in the same area at the party (no loading screen). * Queen of the Night - the climax of the Blue Eyes quest, if you choose one night with the sisters of mercy over killing the Lady of the Night (Be Warned if you choose this you may end up having to kill many Order Knights). * Town Clerk - Diamond as a gift and she is all yours. Image:Sex_Triss_Merigold2.jpg|Triss Merigold Image:Sex_Shani2.jpg|Shani Image:Sex_Rozalind_Pankiera.jpg|Rozalind Pankiera (Lute Girl) Image:Sex_Noblewoman.jpg|Noblewoman (both have the same card) Image:Sex_Courtesan.jpg|Blue Eyes and the Courtesan (same card for both) Image:Sex_Princess_Adda.jpg|Princess Adda Image:Sex_Vampiress.jpg|Queen of the Night Image:Sex_Town_Clerk.jpg|Town Clerk Dice Players * Velerad - Watchtower, which is right beside the Inn (Professional) * Count de Wett - Watchtower (upstairs), which is right beside the Inn (Professional) * Hierophant - Druid camp (Professional) * Dandelion - Hairy Bear Inn * Koster - Gamblers' Den (on the alley along the walls - east of Maribor Gate, second house on the north side) (Sharper) Note: Professional players wlll only play other professionals. If you have advanced past professional by beating 4 others, the remaining professional will not play you (e.g. You beat Thaler and Munro Breys in Chapter 2 and Count de Wett and Velerad in Chapter 3, the Hierophant will not play you. However, once the gamble icon is unlocked for a player, it remains unlocked even if you have advanced past their level. So, even if you advance past professional, you can still play professionals you have already beaten, just not professionals you have never played. Fistfighters * Andrew Gablodda (New Narakort Inn) Signs * Igni Sign - In the ruins in the sewer level * Yrden Sign - In the Salamandra base Meteorites / Runes * Red - 1x win it from fistfighting * Earth - 2x win it from fistfighting * Sun - 1x Salamander base (next to teleportation stone) * Moon - 1x dead body in Kikkimore cave tunnel Contracts * Archespore - 3x archespore juice for Jethro. Can be found in the Swamp (try along pathways at night). Bestiary entry needed. * Cockatrice - 5x cockatrice feathers for town scribe. Can be found in the Swamp, specifically the cave in the south. Bestiary entry needed. * Fleder - 3x fleder fangs for Velerad. Fleders can be found in the cemetary. They also appear in the Swamp (at night). * Ghoul - 12x ghoul blood for Velerad. Ghouls can be found in the cemetary. They also appear in the Swamp (at night). * Graveir - 5x graveir bones for Velerad. Graveirs can be found in the cemetary. They also appear in the Swamp (at night). * Kikimore - 10x kikimore claws for Velerad. Kikimore claws are found in Kikimore worker loot. They can be found in the merchant area at night and also in the Swamp. Bestiary entry needed. * Wyvern - 3x wyvern meat for innkeeper. Wyvern can be found in the Swamp, mostly on the Wyvern Island in the north. Trophies * Voref - Wolf, found near the golems in the Swamp * Moa - Royal Wyvern, in the Wyvern Island area (northern part of the Swamp) Women * Celina - give her a ring, she is easy * Elf Woman - Bring her food in the elf cave (Not Tourviel) * Lady of the Lake - After the hermit quest you get an option to tell her you want to go on a mission, tell her it was a jest after you say it. * Peasant Woman - Often hangs out in the inn. Sugardoll is what she wants. White Honey to the baker gets the doll, or you can find them in various houses in the Trade Quarter. Image:Sex_Celina.jpg|Celina Image:Sex_Elf_Woman.jpg|Elf Woman Image:Sex_Lady_of_the_Lake.jpg|Lady of the Lake Image:Sex_Peasant_Woman.jpg|Peasant Woman Dice Players * Chireadan - Elf (sharper) * Dandelion - At the Country Inn (sharper) * Skeleton - At the field ruins Fistfighters * The Rock (Country Inn) Signs * Aard Sign - Fields, south of Cave * Axii Sign - Black Tern Island * Igni Sign - Fields, west of Druids' Circle * Quen Sign - Fields, in the cave * Yrden Sign - Lakeside, east of Lady of the Lake statue Meteorites / Runes * Red - 1x sold by blacksmith's son * Blue - 3x sold by blacksmith's son * Yellow - 1x win from fistfighting * Sun - 3x sold by blacksmith's son * Earth - 1x sold by blacksmith's son * Moon - 1x win from fistfighting * Moon - 1x chest near axii sign on Black Term Island Contracts * Devourer - 10x Devourer Teeth for Witch. Bestiary entry needed. Can be found in the fields. * Giant Centipede - 4x Centipede carapaces for Elven Craftsman. Can be found in the fields. * Wyvern - 3x Wyvern Eggs for Innkeeper. Can be found on Black Tern Island and the fields. * Basilisk - 3x Basilisk Hides for Julian. Can be found on Black Tern Island. * Alp - 5x Alp fangs for Tobias. Bestiary entry needed. Can be found in the crypt in the fields and the lakeside cave. Trophies * Teyu - (Vodyanoi priest), in the fields, south of the ruined mill * Ureus - Cemetaur, in the field crypt Women * White Ryla - Order Path * Nurses - Witcher (neutral) Path * Toruviel - Scoia'tael path Image:Sex_White_Rayla.jpg|White Ryla Image:Sex_Nurses.jpg|Nurses Image:Sex_Toruviel.jpg|Toruviel Dice Players * King - Throne room (Legend) Fishfighters * Champion of Champions (Swamp Cemetary Cave) - must beat twice Signs Meteorites / Runes Contracts Trophies Women None Dice Players Fistfighters Signs Meteorites / Runes Contracts Trophies External Links * Starting point for this page: ** Chapter by Chapter Spoilers thread on the official forums. ** Collectable female playing cards thread on the official forums.